


Elegant

by Fazbae



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU where Newt is a professor at Hogwarts during Golden Trio area, Alternate Universe, F/M, Professor Newt, Reader is elegant, if you don't like super girly clothes and such this might not be in your taste, professor reader, you can basically see the sparkles around her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fazbae/pseuds/Fazbae
Summary: Newt Scamander accepts offer to become the new professor for Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts. He finds himself absolutely smitten with the stunning Herbology professor.AU where Newt is a professor at Hogwarts during the Golden Trio area





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dress used for inspiration: http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1huCqKXXXXXXDXFXXq6xXFXXXl/Luxury-Hot-Bling-formal-evening-font-b-gowns-b-font-font-b-With-b-font-font.jpg
> 
> This can also be found at my DeviantArt account by the name nixdex

Newt really did surprise himself by accepting the job as a professor at Hogwarts. After finishing his book he had planned on continuing his adventures and find more creatures, but as it turns out, his book was a massive hit, and not only were they going to use his book in schools all over the world, but Albus Dumbledore himself had personally come to ask the Magizoologist to take up the new teachers position.

As Dumbledore had said _“Why settle for a good professor when we could have the best?”_

Newt was flattered and accepted, probably more so because he didn't know how to turn the old man down than wanting to teach children. The ginger man did however make it clear that he would keep his suitcase with him, and refused to leave his creatures behind. Dumbledore had agreed, but only if he would be allowed to pet some of the beasts within the case. Newt often found the old man to be very amusing.

Newt was actually quite happy with his new job, since not only was he allowed to keep his creatures close to him, but he also got to talk about them throughout the day, and the children couldn't complain, since he was in charge of her grades. Of course he was worried too, he didn't want to come off as a clown in front of the students, and he did have his fare share of unpleasant memories from Hogwarts. He had after all never been a very popular student, unless being number one target of bullies counted.

However, as the first day of school arrived, Newt found out he was not the only new one there. Apparently there would be a new Herbology professor as well, from (country) non the less! He himself did quite well in Herbology back as a student, it did after all come in quite handy while working with creatures.

What Newt was not ready for, was how utterly stunning the Herbology teacher would be.

The students were still only on the train, making their way to the glorious castle known as Hogwarts. The professors were all already there of course, making sure everything was in order for the new term. It was while he was making his way over to the Great Hall that he first laid eyes on the other professor.

She was walking towards him in the hall, as elegant as royalty would. Her dress was long  and tight at her upper body but fell gracefully over her hips and down her legs, dragging slightly along the floor, but the person wearing it didn't seem to mind. It was decorated with fine lace along her arms and the fabric in patterns Newt couldn't quite make out from a distance. A long, glittering silk cape was draped over her shoulders, this one much longer than the dress and for a moment Newt wondered if he should offer to carry if for her, it would be a shame to get such a beautiful piece of clothing dirty.

“You must be Professor Scamander.” the person spoke, and Newt quickly realized he had been so blinded by the glamour of her clothing he hadn't even looked at her face. His blue-ish green eyes darted up, peaking through his curly bangs to see the face of his new colleague.

And they were breathtaking.

Fair (tone) skin that seemed so smooth to touch, and eyes of a beautiful (colour) colour that was looking at him with such a calm and gentle gaze. Her hair was (colour) and (length), styled with care, yet somehow pulling off a look at seemed like they didn't really try to much. They just seemed to have succeeded with no effort, in contrast with Newts own bird nest of a hairstyle.

“I'm (F/n). (F/n) (L/n), the new Herbology professor.” they held out a hand which Newt quickly took and shook it carefully. He didn't want to accidentally hurt them, they did after all look like they were made out of porcelain.

“Newt. Newt Scamander.” He introduced himself, even if they already seemed to know his name “The new professor for Care of Magical Creatures. Nice to meet you.” (F/n) smiled gently at his words.

“Nice to meet you too. I read your book, and I must say, I was amazed. Beasts really do deserve to be treated better, they are not bad by nature after all, simply misunderstood. I was delighted when I saw your book in stores, freshly published.”

“Oh yes, yes indeed. Thank you.” he gave a lopsided smile, his eyes darting around (F/n)'s face, avoiding straight eye contact.

“You can let go of my hand now, Professor Scamander.” Newt looked down and noticed that he indeed was still holding on to the other person. After a moment of wondering how a person would have such an amazing manicure while working with plants -stiletto nails and Herbology? Unheard of!-, he let go and apologized.

“I think we'll be seeing each other quite a lot, Professor Scamander.” (F/n), voice ever so gentle.

“Yes of course.” Newt spoke softly, adjusting his grip on the brown suitcase he was holding, and shuffling on his feet slightly. “But I do believe the feast if about to start, I heard the students were arriving just moments ago.”

“Well then, let's head over. Would be a shame to be late to my first Hogwarts feast.” Stepping closer, (F/n) took hold of his arm -the one not holding his case- and walked along side with him to the Great Hall.

As they walked the rest of the way, they kept on small talk. Newt asking about (country), and what the wizarding school there was like. While (F/n) asked about his adventures throughout the world. Newt quickly learned that (F/n) was soft spoken and gentle, but by no means shy. They also had quite an interests in magical creatures as well.

Arriving at the Great Hall, most of the professors were already there, and they both introduced themselves to the others. They then took their seats, which were placed next to each other. Much to Newt's delight. Soon after students began to pile in, all taking a seat at their house table. Newt looked towards the Hufflepuff table, remembering the times he himself used to be seated there. It was only moments later the empty seat next to him was taken by a huge man, and Newt quickly looked up at the bearded man.

“Rubeus Hagrid.” the man introduced himself after getting comfortable. “Nice to meet the both of you, I am the Keeper of Keys and Grounds.”

“Nice to meet you Hagrid.” Newt spoke, (F/n) doing the same soon after.

“I must say, Professor Scamander. Your book was amazing to read. I myself like all creatures, even had a dragon at one point.” he then lowered his voice quickly “But no one can know that, since it's not allowed to have them around here. Don't worry, he was safely taken to Romania.” Curious, Newt asked more about the dragon, in hushed voices of course, and (F/n) listen to the conversation, occasionally throwing in a comment.

The room suddenly got much quieter as the double doors opened and one of the professors escorted the new first years in. She was an elderly woman (F/n) and Newt both already met. Professor McGonagall was in charge of teaching Transfiguration, as well as head of the Gryffindor house. She was strict but fair.

As the first years got sorted, Newt found himself delighted every time a new student was placed in Hufflepuff. He might not have had many friend when he was a Hufflepuff, but he still took pride in his own house.

As soon as everyone was sorted and seated, McGonagall sat down next to Dumbledore -who no one had even noticed to have entered the room-, and the said Headmaster stood up. He held a small speech about the new school year, pointing out some notices and then introduced the new teachers.

“We have some new professors with us this year. Professor (F/n) (L/n),” he gestured towards (F/n), who stood up from her seat and bowed her head slightly in greeting. “she will be teaching Herbology.” the students gave her a round of applause before Dumbledore hushed them and (F/n) sat back down. “Professor Newton Scamander,” now it was Newt's turn to stand, and he too gave a small greeting “he will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures.” once again, the students gave a round of applause and Newt felt relieved to sit back down. (F/n) gave a small chuckle at his facial expression, and he shot them a small smile back.

As the food appeared, the students began talking loudly to each other. The professors also dug into their meals and _Merlin_ had Newt missed the food at Hogwarts.

Newt, (F/n) and Hagrid kept a conversation going, one that each of them seemed to enjoy very much. Creatures. Usually when Newt mentioned a creature in Hogwarts, he would be scoffed at or made fun of. But now, he felt like he belonged better than ever before.

It was a nice feeling.

Newt suggested Hagrid could join him in his classes when he could. The poor half giant almost burst into happy tears. But he did agree, but only if the Headmaster would give him permission. Newt promised to be with him when talking to Dumbledore about it. He did after all feel like Hagrid truly knew how to handle creatures.

(F/n) has cooed at the scene, telling both of them she thought it was an fantastic idea. Soon after, one of the locks on Newt's case popped open, and with (F/n) and Hagrid's curious stares burning into his neck, he reached down to close it again.

“You simply must introduce us to some of your friends Professor Scamander.” (F/n) spoke, wonder in her eyes over all the creatures that were hiding in his suitcase.

“Please, Professor (L/n), I already told you to call me Newt.” he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, his eyes darting between (F/n) and the rest of the room.

“Yet you seem persistent in not calling me (F/n).” they hummed back, taking a bite of her food, fluttering her eyelashes innocently at him.

“(F/n),” he spoke wobbly, and in his mind he gave himself a sarcastic pat on the back for being smooth “I will surely introduce the both of you.”

“I cannot wait!” Hagrid cheered loudly, swinging an arm around Newt's shoulders in glee. The Headmaster gave the trio a curious glance, as did the rest of the school. And while (F/n) simply hummed happily, watching as Hagrid continued cheering, Newt could not look up from his plate in embarrassment.

 

After the feast was over and all the students had disappeared into their common rooms, Newt took the opportunity to escort (F/n) to her chambers. Hagrid had wobbled down to his hut, trying his best to stay on his feet, giggling every time he almost fell over. Bless his drunk soul.

(F/n) was once again holding onto Newt's free arm. Usually he didn't like having people he wasn't used to touching him so boldly, but he found that he quite liked (F/n)'s company. And her calm personality made him much more relaxed.

Small talk was held between them again, this time more about their personal life and interest other than the subject they would be teaching.

Now Newt knows what her favourite colour and food was. As well that they were the (only/oldest/middle/youngest) child in her family and that she was very bad a flying a broom.

Newt enjoyed learning new things about her.

As they reached their destination, (F/n) turned to Newt with her gentle smile, and Newt returned it with his lopsided one.

“I'll be waiting for that invitation to your magical case, Newton.”

“I'll be sure to send it to you soon.” (F/n) chuckled at his words, letting go of his arm.

“Sleep well, you'll need the rest for tomorrow.”

“You too.” Newt smiled at her before she opened the door and entered, closing it carefully behind her. Newt let out a breath before he headed towards his own chambers.

Today had certainly been a good day.

 

The following days passed by quickly, classes began and Hagrid had been given permission to assist Newt at classes when he had the time. Both Newt and Hagrid had been delighted (Hagrid may or may not have shred some tears), and after sharing the news with (F/n) she had practically been bouncing on spot from happiness. They could clearly see that this meant a lot to Hagrid, who did truly love creatures and the students.

It was only after the long days of teaching students of different ages about creatures and Herbology that Newt was able to show his two new found friends his case. He showed Hagrid first, since (F/n) had been occupied with classes and the duo had nothing better to do. It also seemed wiser to only have one guest at a time inside the case.

Getting Hagrid into the case had been a workout of it's own, but if an Erumpent could be sucked in there, then damn it if a half giant couldn't. They did get Hagrid in, and once he saw the habitats with different creatures, he had been over joyed. He almost refused to leave, but Newt promised he would be allowed to visit them soon again.

It was only the next day that Newt was able to invite (F/n) for a tour. She had been excitedly clapping her hands as Newt opened the case and held out his hand for her to take, letting her enter first. Once inside, they had gasped at every little detail, pointing at different creatures and staring at them with wide eyes.

While she did get along amazingly with the Bowtruckles, she also fell in love with Dougal the Demiguise. Dougal seemed to quickly take a liking to Newt's new friend as well, as they clung onto her throughout the tour, demanding to be held and cuddled. Newt took this as a sign that his creatures approved of his new friends.

When it was time to leave, Dougal was moaning and complaining about being left behind. (F/n) had pet his head sadly, telling him she would be back soon enough.

As soon as they left the case, (F/n) had latched onto him, complimenting his hard work and dedication and love for the creatures.

Newt did in fact blush furiously.

 

As Halloween passed by, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together with Hagrid, watching Professor (L/n) and Professor Scamander interact, both cooing over a Bowtruckle. They turned her head to left and right as they watched, trying to understand.

“Are they married?” Ron asked, not taking his eyes off the duo.

“No, why would you think that? They don't even share a name.” Hagrid answered, glancing at the red head.

“Are they at least dating?” Hermione asked next. She watched with wide eyes as her brilliant Herbology teacher got a small tree to grow from nothing but a small wave of her wand. “How did they do that?” Hermione whispered in wonder.

“I do not think that is any business of students.” Hagrid spoke again “And they are professors, they have a professional relationship and not a--”

“They sure look like a married couple.” Harry spoke, seeing how the adults placed the Bowtruckle in the small tree and watched him swing around, much like parents did when they took her children to the playground.

“Don't the three of you have anything else to do than spy at your professors?”

“No.” the three of them answered in union.

“Should we like.... Get the together?” Hermione spoke, still watching the pair not far from them. Professor (L/n) was looking at the small creature with adoring eyes, while Professor Scamander was giving her the same look.

“No.” Hagrid spoke, not wanting the students to mingle with other peoples relationships.

“Yes.” Harry and Ron spoke.

 

Hermione and Ginny at in Professor (L/n)'s office, waiting for them to finish off whatever it was they were going. The professor was going from pot to pot, giving a small stroke to either the plat or the mud in them with her fingers. It was almost hypnotic how gracefully and gently they did it, like the plants were something valuable.

As the professor seated themselves behind the desk, both of the girls wondered how her hands would be so clean, when they had only seconds ago been poking at mud.

“So, what was it I could help you with? I would have thought two Gryffindor girls would go to Professor McGonagall with their troubles.”

“Well,” Hermione began “this wasn't really something they could help with.”

“Are you having problems with the Herbology homework I assigned?”

“No, not at all.” Ginny spoke. “You're a very good teacher, we both find Herbology to be much easier after you became the professor.”

“Why thank you Miss. Weasley.” Professor (L/n) smiled at them. “So, what is it that you needed then?”

“It's about Professor Scamander.” Hermione blurted out.

“What about Professor Scamander?” their Herbology professor looked at them with rising suspicion.

“We noticed the two of you seemed... Close.” the curly haired girl continued, Ginny nodding beside her.

“Yes, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures have a lot in common. Like I said to you in class, a lot of plants are borderline creature.” her professor explained.

“Herbology and Potions have more in common but we don't see you playing house with Professor Snape and dead spiders.” Ginny spoke, her eyes widening in shock right after finishing speaking. Had she just sassed her professor?

“Professor Snape hardly seems the type to want to play house to begin with, am I right?” Professor (L/n) chuckled. Hermione and Ginny watching in wonder as Professor (L/n) reached out for the small flower that grew on her desk, it's roots crawling along the wooden surface. At her touch, the flower seemed to fill with life and grow slightly bigger.

Hermione once again found herself asking how in heavens name her professor was able to do such things.

“I guess I've been busted.” Professor (L/n) mused, watching the flower with affection “He is quite charming, though. Isn't he?” the two girls shifted on her chairs giving each other a glance “Newton Artemis Fido Scamander.” the professor seemed to have forgotten she weren't alone “He has that boyish charm and shy smile. And such devotion for his creature it's simply breathtaking. He's an awkward gentleman with just a pinch of sass and sarcasm that he rarely lets show.” the professors (colour) eyes snapped to the two students. “You are allowed to agree with me, it's not like I'm going to spread a rumour about students finding a professor to be charming.”

The two girls were quiet for a moment, their eyes looking between her professor and each other.

“He is quite handsome.” Ginny finally spoke.

“And smart.” Hermoine agreed.

 

Meanwhile, Professor Scamander looked at the two boys sitting on the other side of his desk, all three of them feeling extremely awkward. Harry and Ron had claimed to need a word with the professor, so Professor Scamander had taken them to his cosy office to talk.

It just seemed like the two students didn't really seem to know where to begin.

“Well then, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. What was it that you needed?” Professor Scamander spoke, his eyes hopping between the two of them and the door. He really wanted to go give some affection to his creatures, maybe give the Nundu a nice belly rub.

Harry cleared his throat before he spoke, voice slightly unsure.

“So, Professor (L/n).” Professor Scamander looked at him before he looked down at the table and back up at the boy.

“Yes?”

“She is quite something, isn't she?” Ron finished, wishing he would take back his words as soon as he had spoken them.

“Well, yes, I think? What..? What do you mean by that?” he scratched his neck awkwardly, and then reach down to his case when the lock popped open. He should really get that fixed.

“Well, she is... umm.. beautiful?” Harry spoke, wondering why Hermione had thought this to be a good idea.

“And very kind.” Ron continued.

“Clever.” Harry piped up again.

“Also seems like she really likes to spend time with you, Professor.” Ron finished quietly.

Professor Scamander's eyes darted between the two boys, down at his desk and around the room. He really seemed to be at loss of words or how to handle the situation.

“Why yes... I mean, they are an good Professor and, good company... They do.. umm... Yes.” Professor Scamander suddenly stood up, his case in his hand and made his way towards the door. “I really need to tend to this... Urgent matter, please excuse me.”

And he had escaped from his own office.

“He totally likes her.” Ron spoke.

“Yeah.”

 

(F/n) was humming softly as she pressed on the soil in the pot, packing it tighter around the newly planted plant. She had not even removed her rings from her fingers, not seeming to fear that they would too get dirty during the work.

She heard the door open, but didn't look up from her work, moving the pot to the side and grabbing a new one, putting some soil in the bottom before they placed the new plant in it.

“(F/n).” Newt's voice rang out in the big space of the greenhouse. (F/n) eyes looked up, her hands still working as she smiled at Newt.

“Hello.” (F/n) greeted “Came to keep me company?”

“If you don't mind.” Newt gave them his shy lopsided smile.

“You know I love spending time with you.” (F/n) added more soil into the pot, again packing it tighter.

“Still find that hard to believe.” Newt spoke as he walked closer, setting his case on the table as soon as he was next to his friend.

“Children are unfair, Newton.” (F/n) spoke kindly, once again taking a new empty pot. “They are desperate to feel in control, just because someone called you annoying in school does not mean you _are_ annoying.”

Newt popped his case open, dipping his arm into it and then pulling it out again, the silver furred Demiguise hanging from his hand. He closed the case again and let Dougal move over to cling from (F/n)'s shoulder and down her back.

“Hello Dougal.” (F/n) spoke, “Sorry I can't pet you right now, my hands are a bit dirty.” the Demiguise didn't seem to mind, but was content with holding onto his friend. Dougal pulled himself up a bit and sat on her shoulder, placing his head on hers with his arms around her forehead for support.

“He really has taken a liking to you.” Newt spoke, watching with love as his creature snuggled into (F/n)'s hair.

“And I have taken a liking to him.” (F/n) chuckled, still working with the pots.

“Why are you planting so much?” the male asked.

“I need these to be perfect for spring classes, and if I plant them now, they will have grown to the right size by then.” Newt hummed at the response before he spoke again with a small grin.

“You do know you would just wave your wand and have the job be done by itself.” (F/n) laughed along with him.

“Of course Newton, but believe it or not, I like doing this by hand.” (F/n) glance at him “Kind of how you could just wave your hand and have buckets of food just fly over to the creatures, yet you do it yourself.”

“They need her mum's affection and love.” Newt chuckled.

“That they do.” (F/n) also chuckled.

They stood in silence for a while, (F/n) still planting the small greens while Newt watched her work, and occasionally looked at how Dougal was going on her shoulders. He was still left stunned by how graceful and elegant (F/n) was. Even now, as she was throwing around soil with her bare hands, she made it seem like something only royalty would do.

“Newt,” she spoke, keeping her eyes on her work. Newt hummed, showing he was listening. “You're staring.” (F/n) grinned at her words. Newt quickly looked elsewhere, his eyes roaming around the greenhouse. He could feel his cheeks burning from embarrassment. “I didn't say you had to stop.”

Looking over to (F/n), he found her to have finished her planting and was now looking back at him, her eyes still as gentle as when they first met. Newt swallowed the lump in his throat, but it felt like it did nothing to calm him down. He barely even noticed when Dougal's eyes flashed a brilliant blue colour when (F/n) spoke again.

“Can I kiss you, Newt?” the said male was left gaping at air, not getting any words out. (F/n) kept staring at him, waiting patiently for an answer. With a red face, Newt gave her a stiff nod, telling without words that he was accepting her request.

(F/n) turned and stepped up in front of him, leaving him with his back against the table, trapped in between this beautiful creature and a wooden object. He once again swallowed, hoping it would take away from of his nervousness. It didn't.

(F/n) pressed in close, her body against his was almost enough to send Newt into a mess. Well, more of a mess. But when she reached up with one hand to cup his cheek, he felt himself relax slightly.

“You're such a silly man, Newt.” she spoke with such affection towards him “But it really has it's charm, doesn't it?”

Standing on her toes, (F/n) still had to coax Newt to lean forwards to be able to reach his face. He was a tall man after all, awkwardly so. Their noses brushed against each other, but (F/n) didn't look away from those blue-ish green eyes, and for once, Newt didn't look away either. 

When their lips finally touch each other in a gentle and careful kiss, (F/n) let her eyes flutter close, her chest filling with so much happiness and love it was almost overwhelming. Newt felt exactly the same, and maybe also a little bit like he was about to faint. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he moved them awkwardly and placed them carefully on her waist, as if asking if it was okay. Once he felt like he was going it right, he held her a little bit tighter.

When they pulled away from each other, they did so slowly, not wanting to burst that calm and loving bubble they found themselves in. (F/n) hummed in approval, one hand stroking Newt's cheek gently and the other one was placed on his chest.

“I wanted to do that since day one.” (F/n) confessed. She could see Newt's eyes widen slightly in wonder, as if it was unbelievable.

“I, yes, me too.” Newt spoke, trying to collect his thoughts. (F/n) smiled at him gently with understanding. “Can I kiss you again?” Newt spoke, and for a moment (F/n) was surprised he did. She then smiled a bright smile and nodded her head eagerly.

Newt, with his mind still stuck in cloud nine, gripped her waist and lifted her up in the air, holding her tightly as she squealed and laughed at the action. It was now his turn to look up, and gosh did he love he sight of glee on (F/n)'s face. He stretched his neck as far as it could go to capture her lips again, this time with much more confidence, and (F/n) kissed back with the same amount of passion.

Poor Dougal was still seated on (F/n)'s shoulders, holding on for dear life and wishing he would get out from the awkward moment. No one likes being the third-wheel after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
